charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Heavens Can Wait (comic book)
The Heaven's Can Wait is the fourth comic of Volume 3 of the Charmed Comics and the sixteenth issue overall in the comic collection written by Paul Ruditis and published by Zenescope Entertainment. Writing and Design Cover By: David Seidman Creator: Paul Ruditis Writer: Paul Ruditis Artist: TBA Colorist: Jason Embury Letterer: Jim Campbell Editor: Ralph Tedesco Publisher: Zenescope Entertainment Date of Release: November 23, 2011 (tentative date) Quick Summary "The Charmed Ones embark on a quest to help Leo find the answer to the question that has been plaguing him for months. They will need to call on all their powers and the bond they share to protect them from the dangers that await. Meanwhile, Cole takes an important step in his journey for a different kind of answer." Returning Characters Plot Patience is getting ready to go on a date while she is talking to Sarah on the phone, asking if she needs any help. As somone knocks on her door, she sees Cole Turner standing there. Shocked, she closes the door and tells her self not to overreact. Cole then teleports into her house, and Patience plays dumb. Cole tells her that he knows she is Prue. She then asks if Phoebe sent him, but he says that he's there on behalf of her mother and Grams. Prue explains that she was never truly allowed to move on into the afterlife due to the prophecy of the Charmed Ones keeping her tied to her sisters. With the prophecy unfulfilled, she couldn't entirely move on. The Angels of Destiny allowed her to join her family and Andy in the beyond. But part of her was still trapped between life and death. It was tearing her soul apart. She lashed out at everyone for no reason, especially Andy. But he wouldn't let her go. Prue thought that if she helped Piper and Phoebe find Paige, the prophecy would transfer to her and everything would be fine. She then left them alone to let the power grow without any interference. But the prophecy was meant for the oldest three. The power wasn't supposed to transfer to anyone. As long as Prue still had a connection to the Warren line, she would always be tied to her sisters, stopping them from realizing their full power. She had to go someplace to be alone and chose a quiet corner of the Astral plane. However, she could still feel their bond tearing away at her. Even worse, she was holding them back; the only reason why Billie and Christy could stand against the Charmed Ones. Prue thought if she returned to the Earthly plane and use her magic to help the innocent as it was intended that might make a difference. She found a witch that Charon the soul collector had gone after, who was in a coma with no chance of recovery and took over her body. Prue finally felt whole again. The bond with her sisters was back immediately. In this new body, every time she used magic, she would feel it. It didn't take long for her to realize that she was growing stronger. And she could feel Piper, Phoebe, and Paige get stronger too. However, because Melinda Warren didn't foresee a Power of Four, Prue stayed in hiding. She and Paige share one of Melinda's three powers, and Piper and Phoebe have the other two; that's the only way the power of three could continue on without her. If the four sisters were to ever get together, it wouldn't make them stronger. It would probably weaken the power of the Charmed Ones even more and could potentially be cataclysmic. So Prue decided to keep her distance from all of the Warrens. It's the only way to keep the family safe. She then asked Cole to keep her secret. Bailey helps Leo find out who made the sword and finds where the maker's descendant is. Piper and the sisters overhear his plan to visit the descendant and demand to come after Phoebe had a premonition that he would get into trouble. They get to the descendants fort to find huge metal doors and magical weapons inside which attack them. They then find the descendant and she tells them that the sword was made for the Elders. The Elders were initially more than just guides and were warriors against the demons, but then changed and hid the sword away after they changed to become only guardians. Bailey runs in to see Paige with information that Sarah (Patience/Prue's magical student) has come into her powers. We then find that Rennek is controlling Bailey, as part of this plan to unite the four sisters. Preview Pages TheHeavensCanWaitPreview1.JPG TheHeavensCanWaitPreview2.JPG TheHeavensCanWaitPreview3.JPG TheHeavensCanWaitPreview4.JPG Trivia Category:Out of Universe Category:Charmed Comics Category:Charmed Comics Volume 3